


How The Force Works

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites Backstory — Ben’s childhood [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Laughter, Male Friendship, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not a Jedi Yet Ben Solo, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Snoke cameo, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Young Ben Solo, pilot ben solo, probably, taking some liberties with the Force, very small though, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben shows a bit of the Force to Poe.





	How The Force Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Prompt: Unexpected Friendship
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for inspiring this. Also figured I’d do a Take That to the flying-Leia scene in TLJ (I swear I’m not kidding) because that was just a stupid scene. (Among many)

“What can you do with the Force?”

That was something that Poe asked him once. They were outside in the snow, talking after having played in it. And Poe was curious, more than curious.

“Well...” Ben said. How was he going to describe everything that the Force did? Everything it could do? “The thing about the Force is that nothing’s impossible with it.”

Of course, there’s going to be other beings like your Uncle, a part of him thought. Beings That think the Force is to be feared instead of embraced.

It reminded Ben of a certain voice. When his parents had fought, it comforted him. It had left when he had gotten older, because there was no such thing as imaginary friends anyway, but sometimes Ben swore that he could hear little imprints of it in his head.

“For example, it can do this.” Ben moved his hands around in a mirroring of a movement his uncle had made when he first taught Ben this trick. The snow beneath them rose up and formed the shape of the Millennium Falcon. Poe watched in astonishment.

“That’s...wicked,” he said, grinning, and Ben was grinning with him. At last there was someone who plain and simply got it. That there was nothing wrong with his Force powers, that there was something actually quite right with them.

He moved his hands again, and the snow image of the Falcon flew, scattering snow on their heads and causing Poe to laugh. Ben couldn’t help but be drawn to the look on Poe’s face when he laughed — delighted, happy. He almost wanted to be the only one who Poe laughed for like that. Eventually, the snow image of the Falcon collapsed, and Poe was all but covered in snow, laughing.

“Sorry!” Ben said, suddenly feeling horrible.

Poe brushed snow off his head. “You got me,” he said, a positively wicked smile coming across his face, “But I’m gonna get you!”

They ran through the snow in that moment, and Ben laughed until his stomach practically hurt even as Poe threw a snowball at him. He gave as good as he got, of course, until they were both on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

They lay there, catching their breaths, Ben looking over that happy, open face. He grinned; he couldn’t say he knew the last time he’d used the Force just to have fun with someone. Uncle Luke was always lecturing him about the Force not something to be trifled with, and Mom...well, Mom seemed to be scared of it. Dad, of course, thought Uncle Luke and Mom were overreacting.

When was the last time he’d actually got to be Ben Solo? Just Ben Solo, no worries attached, no cares attached, just Ben Solo? Just a fourteen year old boy, having fun with his new friend.

They got up, and Ben brushed his hair out of his eyes. “So the Force isn’t just there for getting you covered with snow,” he said.

“Figured that.” Poe grinned even as he spoke.

Ben laughed. “It’s for a lot of stuff.”

“Can you fly?”

Ben shook his head, grinning. “That would be cool, but no. I mean, as my uncle would say, that’s not how the Force works.”

“That’s too bad. You’re really missing out.”

“Yeah. But I can definitely do this.” Ben moved his hands again, forming an image of the Falcon as the snow rose up. “And this.” The Falcon image zoomed past, circling in the air, doing a flip.

“You’re so lucky, having this ship.”

Ben grinned broadly. He couldn’t say that anyone had ever said that to him. Well, at least most people made sarcastic remarks about his father’s ship, or called it “garbage”. It wasn’t a luxury class ship, but Ben still had good memories of it. Piloting it, for example. Playing dejarik with his father. Things like that. The Falcon was unfortunately not a ship that got much respect despite what it did during the war with the Empire, but Ben found he loved the ship.

“Thanks.” he said.

“So what’s it like being on that ship?”

And even as Ben gestured with his hands to imitate the Falcon’s flight, he couldn’t help but get excited all over again. Even watching Poe’s awe...he couldn’t say that he had ever seen something like that before. Not truly. Finally, he finished the story, and, exhausted, grinned at Poe.

“What do you think?” he said.

“It’s really something,” Poe said. “It really is. Tell you what — when we both get out of school, we’ll be pilots. Together. And you can use the Force, and kick all sorts of cargo hold throughout the galaxy.”

“Kriff yes.”

***

Introducing Ben to the others was difficult at first — Ben seemed to be more than a bit shy, but eventually, he emerged from his shell, and seeing him emerge from his shell...that was definitely something, Poe had to say. Showing them what he knew was something Poe never prodded him on; Ben was more than willing to answer some questions, mostly from some people surprised that a Force sensitive could be friends with Poe. And Poe found that he could get used to this, all of this — just how cool Ben really was.

And when they got out of school, they were going to be a great team. Together.


End file.
